fanon_localization_yokaifandomcom-20200214-history
Duperhero
is a Wind-attribute Rank A Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A brave hero who fights for all the penniless people of the world. But travelling all around the globe drained his funds, and now he's in a pretty bad spot." Duperhero evolves from Lodo starting at level 28. Appearance He shares his appearance with like Lodo, except for wearing a toy superhero mask and a red makeshift cape. The mask is red, with blue visors and a golden wisp decoration. Personality He tries to pass himself off as a superhero, claiming to be a hero of justice, in spite of his powers and crusade to make people poor being anything but heroic. Relationships Nate and Whisper Nate isn't very fond of him and Whisper was quick to point out how he's not really a superhero. Noko He wasn't very happy about becoming wealthier, though he doesn't seem to know that the Noko were the cause.. Abilities and Powers Okanenider makes the possessed person lose all their money. Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |60|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai forgets the value of money, scattering it everywhere.}} |36x5|-|All enemies|Turns his earnings into gold coins and hurls them at all enemies}} ||-|6 = Deals damage to foe when dodging attacks.}} History When Nate had no money, he discovered Duperhero. Duperhero defeated Jibanyan by turning his Next HarMEOWny fan attire into rags but failed to effect Manjimutt at all, as he was already impoverished and miserable, but Manjimutt ran off in dismay. He then went into town to try to spread his poverty but was tripped up by a group of fast-moving Noko which reversed Duperhero's powers incrementally as more and more Noko possessed him, moving and multiplying in a similar fashion as their first appearance, causing those possessed by Duperhero to instead become luckier and wealthier. It eventually got to the point where Duperhero turned his luck around and changed his name to Okanenaruder (お金成ダー, playing on okane naru, "gaining money"). Though in spite of this, his medal still reflected his state from before the Noko started possessing him. In Demonic Year 5 Class 1, Duperhero (the second one) is after Kirara and considers her his enemy. Inaho Misora and USApyon go with Duperhero to see him lose every time he tries to use his powers on him. In the end, he becomes a Noko and reunites with the first Duperhero (who is now a Noko). In episode 118, it is unknown how he went back to being Duperhero. Trivia Origin See Lodo#Trivia. Name Origin "Okanenider" plays on the phrase okane ga nai ("got no money") and is composed in a way reminiscent of tokusatsu superhero names. * Duperhero is a portmanteau of dupe and superhero Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai